1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document transfer assisting system, monitor apparatus, document transfer assisting apparatus, method and computer readable recording medium, which efficiently gives metadata to an electronic file stored in a PC (personal computer) or a file server to assist transfer of the electronic file to a document management server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the International Standard for adequately carrying out management of records (ISO15489) has been established. “Records” are documents that are provided with metadata describing a context by which a document is created (e.g., background, state, environment), contents of the document, and a structure or the like of the document. According to this definition, while all records are documents, not all documents are necessarily records. There are growing needs among companies to efficiently and systematically manage the creation, reception, maintenance, use and processing of records having metadata given thereto in conformity to the International Standard.
Meanwhile, there has been a document management server which creates and maintains documents. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-357051 discloses a technique of giving a digital signature to a document to manage the document. Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-309442 discloses a technique of giving a time stamp to a document to manage the document.
However, such document management servers do not have a function of collectively and efficiently registering (or transferring) existing document resources stored in a file server, a PC or the like. In addition, there has not been much consideration given to transfer of documents from such a document management server to another document management server having metadata of another format.
In consideration of the foregoing situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide a document transfer assisting system, monitor apparatus, document transfer assisting apparatus, method and computer recording medium, which efficiently provide metadata to a document to be stored in a PC or a file server to assist transfer of the document to a document management server.